Sick Days
by Silver Phantom13
Summary: Riku's "cure" for a cold


Characters belong to Disney and Square Enix or else I would never share Sora with anyone

(Pulls out the batblade and moves Sora behind her self)

* * *

><p>Sora sat on the paopu tree watching the sun set over the ocean before yawing loudly. He was about to jump off and head home when a pair of hands covered his eyes making him squeak. He gripped on the bark as he was pulled back down then felt warm, soft lips over his own. The hands didn't let go until the person was satisfied and when they did, he met with Riku's handsome face hovering above his. He broke out in a smile and kissed Riku back below the chin.<p>

"Want to come over to my house for the night?" Sora said straightening then getting off the tree. He should have been home hours ago but time had just flown by.

"Sure it'll be fun." Riku got the burnet's hand when he came to his side and lead them back to the dock. He noticed Sora shivered as he followed him and even moved closer against him. "Cold?"

"Just a little. The nights are starting to get chilly." He blushed but smiled when Riku took off his jacket and put it around his shoulders. Riku then hugged him from behind as they walked and nuzzled the back of Sora's neck making the younger boy giggle. "Such a gentleman."

It was already late by the time they made it back to the main island and Sora was practically asleep so Riku offered to carry him.

"No its okay Riku. You must be tired from doing all the rowing anyway." That still didn't stop Riku from lifting Sora up bridal style and carrying him home. Sora did complain but then gave up and snored softly as he used Riku's chest as a pillow.

When they arrived at Sora's house, Riku went through the back door since it was always unlocked and so that Sora's parents wouldn't have to wake up to let them in. He went up the stairs as quietly as he could while carrying someone and entered Sora's room so that he laid the boy on his bed. He took Sora's shoes off then gently pulled the covers out under Sora so that he could cover the brute up but Sora woke up.

"Riku, sleep next to me." Riku smiled and kissed Sora on the cheek complying and Sora scooted to a side to make space for him as he got under the sheets. Riku wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder and pulled him closer so that Sora snuggled against him purring.

"Stop that. It feels weird and it won't let me sleep." Sora stopped but then started again after some minutes passed so Riku just let him continue until Sora fell asleep again.

Morning came and it's light hit Sora on the face so he turned in bed groaning. He cracked open an eye to glare at the little alarm clock on his nightstand and the red digital numbers said it was nine-sixteen. Too early for him to be getting up on a Saturday. He made an attempt to get out of bed but felt a weight on his waist and followed the arm to its owner and frowned. Riku was breathing through his mouth and a rosy color was spread over his cheeks as he slept beside him.

"Riku?" Sora reached out and touched Riku's cheek and he felt hot. "Riku!" Alarmed, Sora shook Riku awake and Riku groggily opened his eyes. They got watery as the sunlight hit them and he rubbed at them. "Riku are you alright?"

"I think I have a cold." He said moving the silver bangs out of his eyes and struggling to breathe through his stuffed up nose. Sora got off the bed.

"I'll bring you some medicine and something to drink with it!" Riku watched Sora leave then sat up on his elbows tired. When Sora came back he brought a cup of orange juice and a most likely nasty-tasting medicine. Riku scrunched his nose at the small plastic cup Sora offered and looked at the thick red substance inside.

"What flavor is it?" He said sitting up to drink it properly.

"Oh its, um, you're going to drink it no matter what flavor." Riku sighed and took the cup.

"You're horrible Sora." He quickly drank it in one gulp and took the cup of juice Sora offered graciously.

"You're welcome." Sora sat by Riku's side and moved the boy's long hair behind his shoulder always liking how soft it felt against his fingers. "This is my fault because I didn't wear a jacket and I should have known you would turn into Mr. Wonderful."

"Aren't I always wonderful?"

"Not when you're mad because then no one can say anything to you without receiving your famous glare." He softly punched Riku's shoulder before leaning against it. "I'm sorry."

Riku pulled Sora in a hug and let Sora nuzzle his neck before smiling. "It's okay Sora. It wasn't your fault, besides, I'm sorry too."

"What f-mm!" Sora hit his fists against Riku's chest when he kissed him in the mouth and quickly got up brushing at his lips with the back of his hand. "You suck Riku!" He rushed into his bathroom to wash his mouth but the damage was already done.

"Look on the bright side Sora; we can stay in bed all day long. Just the two of us."

"I take back what I said about you being a gentleman; you're an asshole!"

"But I'm your asshole." Sora couldn't deny that so he gave a low growl and got in bed with him so that Riku hugged him like his own personal teddy bear. Riku probably DID see him as his personal teddy bear and Sora just hoped his parents wouldn't nag him so much for coming home late when they woke up. They might forget about it though if they saw him sleeping in with Riku...Oh well.

* * *

><p>I just described myself in Riku. (shudders)<p>

The cure? Get someone else sick so you're not alone.


End file.
